


Leah

by Hannah_Girl



Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/F, F/M, Past Abuse, Past Drug Use, Past Prostitution, Past Sexual Abuse, Past Sexual Assault, SPN Heaven and Hell Bingo, wearing a dead meat suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:48:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24327541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hannah_Girl/pseuds/Hannah_Girl
Summary: Meg shares the tragic past of her vessel, Leah with Castiel and Hannah.
Relationships: Castiel/Hannah/Meg Masters
Series: Heaven and Hell bingo 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1716739





	Leah

**Author's Note:**

> For the heaven and hell bingo square "wearing a dead meat suit." Leah Greese is the name I chose for Meg's vessel's name.

It was date night for Castiel, Hannah, and Meg. Meg stopped by the apartment they shared to get the mail before meeting the angels at their favorite restaurant. It was the mail that was the unexpected source of apprehension as she came into the restaurant and found the angels waiting at their usual table.

Meg held the letter in her hand as she greeted them with a stoic look on her face that advertised the feelings she had- strange feelings of regret she had never had before.

“What’s wrong?” Castiel asked as she leaned in to kiss her before letting her slide into the booth with Hannah, who also greeted her with a kiss.

Meg hesitated to show him, looking at Castiel, trying to decide whether it was a good idea. This could change things in their relationship, and Meg had a hard time comprehending the fact that she even cared. She was a demon; she wasn’t supposed to have these feelings.

But, with an unsettled pause, she handed the letter over. Castiel took it, glancing at Meg with concern.

“Lucy Greese? Who is she?” He pulled out the picture of the smiling red-haired girl. Meg took the picture and let Hannah peer over her shoulder.

“She’s my daughter,” Meg confessed. “You know… my vessel.”

Castiel sighed. “You never talked about her,” he pointed out. “Who she was, what happened to her.”

Meg lowered her gaze to the table as the waitress brought them drinks. She wasn’t sure she was ready to talk about this. All this time, she’d become intimately acquainted with the woman whose body she inhabited. As a demon, she hadn’t hesitated to put the woman’s body through literal hell. She’d been burned, stabbed, cut, and tortured in unimaginable ways.

“She’s dead,” Meg replied, truthfully. “Didn’t really think it was a big deal.” And at first, it wasn’t. Meg never thought twice about possessing the woman, taking her from her life, and taking her along for all the things she as a demon had been through.

The woman was dead now, but she was alive for the longest time. She was there when Crowley tortured Meg, and it was the woman who received the worst of it. Meg took comfort in hiding behind her meat suit and let the woman take the pain. Everything that happened to Meg, happened to this woman. Until finally, Meg let her die.

“It’s important to you now,” Hannah surmised as she sat close to Meg, slipping a comforting hand on her shoulder. “Remorse. Guilt. They’re unpleasant, aren’t they?”

Meg didn’t want to admit that. She didn’t want to admit that she was developing these emotions. They weren’t emotions that demons should have. But she knew the angels understood. Whatever a demon could do to a human was dwarfed compared to what an angel could put their vessel through.

“Tell us about her,” Hannah encouraged. Meg turned to her, looking into her eyes. Recently, Hannah had come to terms with her own experiences with her vessel, Caroline. She had taken her from her husband, and how much she regretted everything she had put Caroline through.

“She didn’t come from a good situation,” Meg began. “It wasn’t like what Jimmy or Caroline went through. In some ways, her life before me was way worse.”

“What was her name?” Castiel asked softly from across the table. Meg glanced at him, shifting uncomfortably in her seat as she recalled her vessel’s memories.

“Leah Greese,” she began slowly, leaning into Hannah for support. “She was from Cheboygan, Michigan. She came to Los Angeles with hopes of being an actress. And to get away from her father. He was abusive; he used to beat her. She thought Los Angeles was her escape, but it only got worse there.”

Hannah and Castiel exchanged looks as they both paid close attention to Meg’s story. Hannah had recently revealed how her own vessel had been neglected, how she had longed for love, and of course, Castiel had been upfront about what Jimmy Novak had gone through. Between the three of them, only Caroline was still alive.

Meg envied Hannah for that connection she had with her vessel. She and Caroline had established a mutual understanding, and the intimacy between the angel and her vessel was apparent. But Meg didn’t have that. Her vessel hated her until the day she died.

“She had hopes of becoming a famous actress,” Meg continued. “Until she met a man who claimed to be an agent. He promised to make her famous. But it didn’t turn out that way. This man was involved with gangs, and Leah soon found herself in a situation she couldn’t get out of. He forced her to sell drugs for him and to prostitute herself. She lived her life on the streets of Los Angeles. He told her she had to work for her fame and that this was just part of the process. She was young, and she believed him… but before she realized what was happening, she couldn’t get out.”

“That’s terrible,” Castiel commented with a sigh. “She was taken advantage of and used.”

“Her life was a mess,” Meg agreed with a shrug as she took a reluctant sip of her wine. “But back then, I really didn’t care. I felt her rattling around in the background, all the time, but she was more like a pest to me than anything else. But now…”

“Being on Earth,” Hannah explained, slowly, as she pondered her own words. “Living here, learning about… human things. Like art and hope and love. Emotions, feelings…”

“I’m a demon,” Meg reminded her, somewhat disingenuous. As if she was trying to convince herself. “I’m not supposed to care.”

“Angels don’t typically care either,” Castiel pointed out with a shrug. “When I first possessed Jimmy Novak, I had no thoughts about how it would affect him or his family. But I devastated them all. And for the longest time, it didn’t bother me. But what happened to Jimmy, to Amelia, to Claire…”

Meg was silent for a moment while she thought about that as she thought about Leah. The woman whose body she walked around in. She glanced down at the photo of the little girl as she put it on the table for all of them to look at.

“Tell me about Lucy,” Hannah prompted after a long time. They had long since gotten their meals by now, but Meg had hardly touched hers. She had been looking forward to it. That was the nice thing about not being human. It was being able to indulge in human activities without much consequence. Meg had ordered a sizeable rare steak, and the fact that the meal was thousands of calories for each of them mattered little. It was something the three of them had taken to since they’d been living together. Indulgence.

“Lucy is the daughter of Leah and the man who enslaved her,” Meg explained. “He used her for more than just profit. And when she got pregnant, the abuse increased. When Lucy was born, Leah left her at a firehouse… she didn’t want this man to get his hands on her.”

“Well, somehow she’s found you,” Castiel surmised. “I don’t know how, but this child is reaching out to you. Maybe you have a chance.”

Meg swallowed as she thought about that. “I’m not the mothering type,” she insisted, the very idea of what Castiel was implying not very palatable to her. “And I’m not her mother.”

“Maybe you aren’t,” Castiel continued. “But you’re all she has. If I could have the change to start over with Claire, I would have… maybe this is your chance. And you won’t have to do this alone.”

“Castiel and I will be here for you and Lucy,” Hannah added.

This enormous undertaking of taking this child, who was Leah’s child, was overwhelming. But it was an undertaking that Castiel and Hannah were willing to take on, and if they were there too, then maybe Meg could do this. She glanced at the faces of her two lovers and nodded. “Okay,” she agreed. “Let’s go get her.”

And with that, Meg was determined. She’d give this girl what she should have given her. What Leah was unable to provide her with. A home, a family, and three loving parents.


End file.
